The invention relates to fluid compositions specially designed for use between two relatively moving surfaces in contact therewith for reducing friction therebetween and preserving the surface. More specifically, the invention discloses improved diesel lubricant compositions which exhibit superior oxidative stability, corrosion control and excellent alkaline retention.
These compositions contain novel overbased calcium alkylphenolates. By the term "overbased" is meant, generally, that the ratio of the number of equivalents of calcium metal to the number of equivalents of alkylphenolate moiety is greater than 1.